


Fractions

by BiteMeTechie (The_Injustice_Trinity)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Food, Gen, Horror, Macabre, Revenge, aftermath of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Injustice_Trinity/pseuds/BiteMeTechie
Summary: One cannot think well, love well, sleep well, if one has not dined well.





	Fractions

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Free For All Fic For All--or FFAFFA for short--over on tumblr, specifically the 2014 round. I somehow never actually posted this one anywhere? Anyway, shhh, just pretend it hasn’t taken me five years to get back to uploading these.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Young Jonathan Crane, Granny Keeny & Apple Pie

Jonathan Crane spread the napkin on his lap. Smoothed it. He cut himself a slice of apple pie, scarcely bigger than a sliver. He moved it to his plate and stared at it.

Granny Keeny didn’t bake. Granny Keeny rarely let him have anything she made even when she did. Granny Keeny said gluttony was a sin.

His eyes flicked back to the pie dish. He considered for a moment.

Jonathan cut a quarter of the pie and placed it on his plate next to the sliver.

He picked up his fork and broke the flaky pastry crust with its tines. Took a bite. Two. Five. Ten. He didn’t stop until he felt full.

The fork clattered on the plate. Jonathan pulled the napkin from his lap. Crumpled it.

He pushed his chair back from the table. Threw the napkin in Granny’s blue, blue face.

Jonathan whistled all the way out of the dining room.


End file.
